witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Acél kard
In ''A Witcher'', acél kard are used primarily against emberek és nem-embereknek, as they reportedly have little effect on szörnyek. :* lásd még: Meteoritkard :* lásd még: Ezüst kard :* lásd még: Rúnakard Witcher acél kardja A Witcher Acél Kard Az első kard amit Geralt megkap a játék elején, a prológusban. Elsősorban emberek ellen használják, mivel csak kicsit hat a szörnyekre. Geralt a játék elején mégis ezt a kardot használja szörnyek ellen is. A Prológusban Vesemir megemlíti Geraltnak hogy léteznek olyan Acél kardok amik Meteoritfémekből készülnek, és hogy ez a kard már majdnem olyan mint az ezüst kard. |} Ard'aenye Ez a kard ténylegesen nem használható a játékban csak a játék végén jelenik meg a Nagymester kezében. |} Deithweni Díszkard This sword can be found several places, like some kovácsok, usually after Act III. |} Dol Blathanai rúnakard This sword is carried by elves and so is not usually found anywhere but in their remains. It is a steel sword used to fight humans. Ineffective against most monsters. Used in witcher combat styles. (I have not personally found this sword anywhere Game widow 11:39, 6 February 2009 (UTC)) |} D'yaebl This sword was carried by Azar Javad during the end of act II. This sword is given to Geralt by Velerad as a gift from King Foltest for curing Princess Adda. |} Kékhegyi tündekard This sword is carried by elves and so is not usually found anywhere but in their remains. |} G'valchir This is the sword, a Mahakami Rúnasihill, Geralt receives from the fogorvos for completing the Nem fog fájni quest. Additionally, A Vadászat Királyi Nagymestere offers Geralt a choice of this sword or the Holdpenge for turning all ten trophy monster heads. It can also be obtained by completing Sár és bársony quest by keeping the money for yourself (if so, you have to kill Captain Jean-Pierre). |} Gwalhir This sword was carried by Velerad during act III. It can be bought from kovács fia during Act IV. It was not found in any remains, but it is better than most of the swords. |} Harvall Harvall can be found in Act II, or III in the swamp on a decomposing body on Wyvern Island (in the north central part of the Swamp). It is a much better blade than the default witcher's steel blade, so if you get it in Act II, keep it and sell the witcher's steel blade instead. |} A Rend szent kardja This sword can be found on on the body of Patrick de Weyze after a battle during one path of an Act III sidequest. |} Illegális kard These swords can be found on the corpses of vanquished Szalamandra anywhere from Act III onward. |} Rozsdás kard A rozsdás kard is the first weapon Geralt receives in the Prologue. These swords can be found in lots of remains of adversaries, but sometimes in containers, most commonly in the early Acts. In Act III, there is one on a corpse west of the Gólem temetkezési helynél. (A rozsdás kard az első fegyver, amelyet Geralt kap a Prológusban. Ezek a kardok számos ellenséges maradványban találhatók, de néha tartályokban, leggyakrabban a korai fejezetekben. A III. fejezetben van egy olyan holttest, amely a Gólem temetkezési helynél nyugatra található.) |} A Rend kardja Ez a kard megtalálható a A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje embereinél, a 2. fejezettől kezdve. |} Temeriai acélkard Ez a kard található meg a legtöbbször a játékban és a kereskedelemben is egyaránt. |} Vaclav Nagyapjának kardja Ez a kard ténylegesen nem megtalálható a játékban, csak eszkőzként használ. |} cs:Ocelové meče de:Stahlschwert de:Hexer Stahlschwert en:Steel swords in The Witcher es:Espadas de acero fr:Glaives en acier it:Spada d'acciaio lt:Plieno kardas pl:Stalowe miecze w grze Kategória:The Witcher számítógépes játék Kategória:Fegyverrel